Sasuke
by Autumn Letter
Summary: Typical Sasusaku story. He's gone, he comes back. She cries and then smiles. If you want to read you're more than welcome. One-shot.


* * *

Hi everyone. This was one of those spur of the moment types stories. It might be a little weird but yeah.. try to enjoy it okay? At least for my sake... Wow I can't believe I just wrote this. I should be finishing up my other stories instead. Oh well, it's here and done now.

It's written in Sakura's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Dammit!" Another paper cut. The bright red, flowing liquid trailed down my finger and I quickly wiped it off with my shirt,"Shit.." Now my shirt was dirty.

Rushing was not a good idea. I should have finished my homework when I had the chance. By now, the teacher had entered the room and started doing attendance. I had given myself at least three paper cuts in the last 15 minutes. My shirt now needed bleaching.

"Almost there, almost..." I chanted finishing up the rest of my work.

"Today, class..." The teacher was finished attendance and was starting the lesson.

"Two more questions to go..." I read the next question, "_blah blah blah_... What are your views on this situation? What the hell? How am I supposed to answer that?" I wrote down anything, even if it only got me part marks. I finished the last question with ease and sighed with relief just as they were collecting the homework.

Class was a drag, sure I understood the importants of it, but did it have to be so _boring_..? Especially with this newb as the teacher. He talked _so_ much, it wasn't even funny. I swear I almost fell asleep.

10 minutes passed...then 20...30...35..43... I was constantly looking at the clock.

"Finally!" The bell rang. Two more seconds and I would have passed out from boredom. I went out for lunch with Ino to a new fastfood restaurant downtown. It was pretty warm. The sun was shining and I could leave the school without my jacket. Winter was almost over and only the slight breeze made me shiver a little. The sunlight reflected off the windows of Ino's flower shop illuminmating the sidewalk in front of me. It felt like spring. I loved it because it was the first time me and _him_... I frowned. This weather brought good memories as well as the bad. After entering the store we got straight into the line.

"What do you want to eat?" Ino asked.

"Umm, I think I'll get a salad." I stayed in line and waited patiently for my turn. It was a long line since it was lunch time. I took a breath of air and exhaled loudly. I was tired for some reason, maybe it was because I stayed up until one last night talking to Ino about how Shikamaru asked her out the other day. I closed my eyes and wasn't paying attention until someone bumped into me, almost knocking me over.

"Ow! OW!" My shoulder was throbbing,"Watch where you're goin--"

I stared into familiar eyes. It was him. It was really him. Ever since he had dissapeared without any notice over a year ago, he was back.

"S...Sasuke..?" I muttered. I must have looked like an idiot staring absent mindly at him.

"Sakura..."

It was surreal. Why was he here now? Why had he come back so suddenly without any warning? My thoughts paraded in my head with a fenzie. Everything was so out of wack.

"Can I help whose next?"

"Oh!" It was my turn at the register. I ordered really quickly then turned around to face Sasuke. He was gone.

Okay, no. That is not right. Where had he gone? He was just there a second ago. I was frustrated. I got my food and went to sit with Ino.

"Ino, did you see Sasuke?!" I halfed screamed.

"Sasuke!? Uhh..no... he dissapeared like ages ago, didn't he?" Ino replied smugly.

"No. I just saw him, I bumped into him just right now and he disappeared and he..." I babbled on and on. Ino just gave me the wierdest look ever,"I swear I saw him!" I defended.

"Yeah, um, I think you should lay off those salads. Who knows what they put in them."

"I'm serious." Now I wasn't hungry anymore but I still took a bite out of the salad so I wouldn't be hungry later. Maybe I was delusional from lack of food. Or maybe I was going crazy...I sighed. I _was_ staring to look like a nutcase in front of Ino.

* * *

All I could think about was what happend today and I ignored everything around me. It didn't any make sense. Why had he shown up and then dissapear?

I got back to school and was almost late for my next class. Afternoon classes passed by really quickly. There was no talk about Sasuke returning at all. Nobody even mentioned him. Had he made his return secret? Why would he do that? He had a lot of friends here and I'm sure they would have been ecstatic to know he was back.

The bell rung and I packed my bag to leave school for the day. The sunlight had disappeared behind the dark grey clouds. The sky was a dark, depressing colour. It looked like it was about to rain. I realized I hadn't brought my jacket out of my locker so I went back into the school to get it. As I trudged my way upwards through the many people going downwards it felt like I was a salmon swimming in the opposite direction of the current. When I got to my locker and opened it. I stared into an empty locker. Where was my jacket? Then I remembered Ino was using it today. I guess I had to walk home alone today. Ino was going on a mission and she wouldn't be home until late. She was afraid it was going to get cold so she borrowed it for the evening.

I mentally slapped myself for forgetting that piece of information. By then most of the school's population had already gone home and I walked down the stairs feeling slightly depressed.

"Oh. My. God." It was pouring outside. Raining cats and dogs. It was ridiculous how the weather could change so fast. At first it was warm and sunny, then it was cloudy, then right away it was raining like it had never rained before. It was crazy, just like it was crazy that I imagined Sasuke.

I held my breath then ran out into the freezing rain. I was so cold that my fingers became numb. About half way along the way of running I stopped. I wasn't up for running right now so I just walked the rest of the way. I was soaked anyways so it didn't matter.

I walked past Naruto's favourite ramen shop and slowly but willingly made my way home. I sneezed. "Dammit..."

The rocks in front of my house rattled as I walked on them. I stopped. My heart was beating like crazy as if it was going to jump out of my chest. I stared at that figure. His hair was soaked and his clothes clung to his body because of the excessive moisture. I blinked a couple of times because of the rain. Was it him? I tried to get a better look but my eyes were blurred. My heart was saying yes, but my logic was telling me no. What were the chances... He was suddenly aware of my presence and looked up. His eyes intensely stared at mine from under my porch roof. It looked like he just got there, his chest moving in and out as his breath was doing the same. He ran here. We stared at each other for the longest minute of my life until he came running to me.

My body was warming up with his arms around me. Even though we were both soaked I think it was the warmest I had ever been in my life. A thousand questions bubbled rapidly in my head, but I ignored them to keep the moment with Sasuke. He let go gently both hands still on either sides of my shoulders. His eyes stared into mine, hypnotizing me. I had missed him so much.

"Why--" I started but he didn't give me a chance to finish.

He grabbed my hand and led me to sit with him on the porch. We sat and watched the rain fall. He put his arm around me so I wouldn't be cold and I rested my head on his shouder. We shared a moment of silence before I started again.

"Why are you here?"

He uncomfortably shifted under me so I sat up and waited for an answer. He was quiet at first and I only heard the pitter-patter of the rain all around us. It was nice...

The rumble from his chest made me shiver,"I came back because..."

I had missed his voice. As I sat beside him I began to trace the outline of his side profile. He was perfect. It would have been even more perfect if he was in my arms.

"Because..." He seemed nervous.

"Yes?" I urged him on.

He looked at me, his dark eyes pirecing. His hands trailed up my arm, glided past the skin of my neck, to my cheek. He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear.

"Because, I missed you..."

Then his lips pressed against mine ever so softly and I sighed, content...

...But knowing Sasuke there was another reason why he was here. He wasn't one to drop by just for a kiss.

After the kiss it clicked in my head. I just had to break the moment,"That's not the reason you're here is it..?" My voice broke because I knew what I was saying was true,"You didn't miss me."

"Sakura... of course I.."

"Sasuke cut the crap, if you really...loved me--" I started to cry even though I really didn't want to.

"Listen to me..."

"I can't...because... soon you'll leave. I know it. You want something from me. You want me to do something to help you get closer to your dream of destroying your brother. And when you get it you'll leave. I know it! How can I listen if all I'm gonna hear is lies? How could I believe you if you randomly just drop by unannounced.. to see _me_!" Naruto doesn't even know you're here and he's supposed to be your best friend!"

"You're right. I did come here to get something from you." His voice hardened. I could see from the side that his jaw was clenched,"You have what I need. Your a medic-nin right? I heard there's something new that could increase my strength tenfold."

My little moment with Sasuke disapeared. This was no longer a heart-warming reunion. I bit my lip in frustration to the point where a drop of blood rolled from my lip and dripped off my chin. I wiped off the red trail.

I sighed in defeat. I agreed to get him what he wanted. I decided to give him the medicine. Apparently Sasuke will never stop until his brother is dead. He will never love and will never feel the warmth of friendship. And that's exactly what I told him.

He smirked. Of course.

But being me, Sakura the optimistic, pink haired girl I was, I saw a light in everyone.

I tried to have a decent conversation with him. I tried to change him by straying from our previous topic. It was to make up for the void thath stayed empty. The void that Sasuke was supposed to fill,"Have you ever liked anyone other then me..? I doubt it..." It was such a girly question. But it was the only one that I could say at that awkward moment.

He looked at me,"Yeah."

Ouch, I wasn't expecting such a straight foreward answer.

"Oh..."

Sasuke, suddenly "happier" because I agreed to get him what he wanted, smirked,"What about you?"

This totally threw me off guard.

"What?"

The rain didn't let up. If anything, it rained harder.

"Are you with Naruto now?" He aimed.

Was this a joke?

"Hell no... He's with Hinata. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Uh huh. Well..." I started. Deep inside I knew I was happy, no, ecstatic to know Sasuke was right here with me. Even if we weren't together. If I couldn't have him then I'll just use up whatever time left I had with him before he runs off again,"... actually there was this guy I was seeing. He's pretty cute I guess. Nice eyes, shiny hair--" In truth there was no guy.

"What's his name!?" I saw his fists clench.

I stared at him."Why would you want to know."

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Sakura!"

I continued to stare at him.

"I'll tell you if you tell me who you liked, Sasuke."

"Nevermind. And I didn't like her...I loved her and I still do..."

_Ouch. _I guess it was never me.. and this lovey-dovey stuff that he used to do with me was all just a plan to get what he wanted. That hurt.

What was he saying? Sasuke was starting to sound like two different people.

"Anyway, why were you so worked up when I mentioned another guy? You left _me_ remember?" I flipped my damp hair over to my other shoulder.

He didn't say anything.

I continued to question him,"So what about it, why did you want to know?"

He couldn't be silent for so long so he gave me a quick reply. And I replied right after him.

"Just curious."

"You're lying."

"Maybe I am."

"Then what?"

"It's nothing."

"I know you.."

"You don't."

"I do."

His eyes shot daggers and my stare shot back fire. I wasn't backing down, I needed to know. I was actually getting something out of this.

Sasuke straightened up,"You wouldn't want to know."

"Try me."

He exhaled,"You're right, Sakura. Since you know I'm leaving soon..." My heart broke a little when he said that. "I might as well tell you. Isn't it obvious? I love you. It was always you. I'm leaving now."

"_What?_"

He looked at me,"_I. Love. You_." Sasuke then got up and started walking.

"Wait! Hold up... You said you love me... How..How can I believe you?"

"Then don't."

The rain continued to soak us.

"You're not making any sense Sasuke!"

He turned around and faced me, both hands on my shoulders,"What is so difficult about it, Sakura? I just confessed to you. I love you. There. You're the only girl who has gotten through to me. My heart was ice, but you found it deep hidden inside me and melted all that ice. Even when we were young, your smile brought warmth to me."

"But I--"

"Still don't believe me?"

His lips were soft against mine. He kissed me and I began to feel dizzy.

"I thought it was all just a trick...to get.. what you..." I stuttered.

"I do need this... and thank you for it..." He appeared to be a little dizzy too. We converesed softly to each other.

"Because of you I have this, Sakura... and I may be able to achieve what I've always strived for. I have to go now... Sakura.. good bye."

"You're really leaving..? Again?"

"I'm sorry but I have to." He smiled at me."One more thing, are you really seeing someone..?"

I shook my head,"It was just a trick to get you to confess.." I laughed.

He looked relieved,"I'll see you soon..."

"Soon." I agreed.

We smiled. He kissed me again and then I watched him disappear.

* * *

It's a bit long isn't it? And maybe a bit uninteresting? Either way thanks for reading. A little read and _review_ wouldn't hurt either right?

Thanks alot,

Autumn letter


End file.
